poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Rod vs Optimus
This is how Hot Rod vs Optimus goes in Dark Awakening. Ryan F-Freeman: Optimus? Hot Rod: Optimus. Front and center. emerge from the smoke Optimus Prime: I've been waiting. Hot Rod: We're taking command. Ryan F-Freeman: And it's final. Optimus Prime: What... took... you so long? Twilight Sparkle: Try to remember. strain and grasp his head in pain Optimus Prime: What did they DO to me? flashback happens flashback shows the three Quintesson judges examining the body of Optimus Prime Quintesson Judge #2: And some lingering remnants of his memories and personalities. Quintesson Judge #3: But without our circuit implants, he would be utterly mindless, an ordinary machine. Quintesson Judge #1: A robotic zombie. ends Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? Maybe you need to get to safety. Twilight to somewhere safe Hot Rod: You're very sick. Let us help. Optimus Prime: We... have... to... Ryan away and fires his gun at them Hot Rod: We don't want to fight you. Ryan F-Freeman: I will help you remember. Optimus Prime: Then... stop me Hot Rod: How? What do we do? Ryan F-Freeman: Hot Rod. I'll handle Prime. Optimus Prime: Please, Hot Rod! firing fills the room and Optimus fire at Hot Rod and Ryan's shadows Optimus Prime: No... no! Rod and Ryan emerge from the smoke and Hot Rod takes Optimus' gun and throws it Hot Rod: Ha. Fooled you. Ryan F-Freeman: I was kidding, Twilight. You been playing a game I planned. So, I can help you. Optimus Prime: Not... a game! Matrix makes me too strong! Hot Rod: Now there's a unique complaint! Ryan F-Freeman: No comment. wails on Hot Rod. Optimus lets Hot Rod in a full nelson, straining him till something burbles and melts all the way through Hot Rod's chest and Twilight zaps Ryan then Ryan's Matrix starts to glow Optimus Prime: If you lose -- Autobots.... all... destroyed! spins and hits Optimus Hot Rod: Thanks for the tip! Ryan F-Freeman: We can keep that in mind for the Malgus cluster. Or is it Formax? Rod and Ryan toss Optimus and Twilight across the room, severing one of Optimus' arms in the process Hot Rod: Optimus... can we stop now? Ryan F-Freeman: Remember! groan painfully and Prime kicks them across the room. Optimus grabs his rifle and he and approach Hot Rod Optimus Prime: You... should... have... finished us. Hot Rod: Believe me! We tried! Ryan F-Freeman: I hope... Crash can be a Prime when I use my Matrix. takes point-blank aim at the terrified Hot Rod, aims and both prepare to fire, when the Matrix of Leadership flares up again and Twilight's crown glows when Ryan's Matrix glows Optimus Prime: Until... all... are.... one! drops his rifle and opens his chest and brings out the Matrix Optimus Prime: Monsters. They made me... a weapon... to destroy the very ones... I loved in life. Twilight Sparkle: And kill all... aliens... puts the Matrix back in Hot Rod Optimus Prime: But you will save them. Rodimus Prime. leave makes a bow before hearing the voice of Arcee Arcee: Rodimus! heroes find them Ultra Magnus: Thank the stars we found you. Rodimus Prime: Optimus..... Kup: The ship's being blown to pieces. We're evacuating. Ryan F-Freeman: Unless if you want to join the Allspark with me, then leave. heroes evacuate Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes